we can hide the bodies on the ride home
by commanderjess
Summary: Well, they made it. Will's becoming has taken place. It has, as a result, awoken many things, including the "more than platonic" love for each other they have both been avoiding. Immediate continuation to Season 3. More or less strict romance and snippets of their new life after that fateful night on the cliff. Ongoing until further notice. Review to keep me ready to please!
It's hard to remember exactly what happened, at first. I'll have to start with the faintest memories.

I can recall the sensation in my stomach of the fall, colliding with hard, sharp rock on the way down, the new bruises and rips in my flesh it causes, and eventually the sting of hitting the water at the very bottom. Before that, perhaps, my arms losing grip of something. Something felt off, different than it had before. Hadn't I been holding something? I want to let go of it all, as soon as I'm engulfed, the moment liquid shoots up my nose and into my throat when I stupidly try to breathe while my head is under the waves. Everything burns.

I remember giving into the desire to fade away, and, like an angel sent to recover my body, something takes hold of my shirt collar and drags me through the water. It pulls me up, makes me face the reality that I need to breathe. I gasp for air. I can hear hard breathing that isn't my own, labored, while it tries to keep both of us afloat. My limbs are slack. Couldn't be bothered.

A choked hiss rings in my ear, a calm voice even now, but with a panicked undertone, "Save yourself. Will?"

 _Don't want to. Can't._

I'm pulled along after the monster that has saved me, despite my weakness. The rest continues to be a blur. I listen to the heavy breathing of my savior, I feel them leave me once my body rests against solid land. I can hear them stumbling around. They drip water all over me as they pace, then I can feel myself lifting up, while completely limp. Carried. The gesture is strangely familiar. There is comfort here.

I can taste nothing but copper in my mouth. It's all I can smell. It feels like home. "Let me die," slips through my lips, but I'm not so sure it's me who is saying it. My head hurts. My face hurts. Everything hurts. It feels distant.

"I'm afraid I must refuse." The voice sounds beaten, but the meaning is pure. "Where shall we go?" Grunts. My body is too heavy for them in this state, but I don't feel the arms around me falter even once, even when they nearly trip over their feet. My stomach jumps faintly in response. I'm almost not even here.

 _Nowhere else to go now. Should let me die._ My jaw doesn't want to work anymore.

"I would...greatly..." It's a struggle for them to speak, too. "Appreciate...if you did not try to kill us again. But I expect nothing more."

The sharp accent tugs at my no doubt swollen brain. I think I remember who this is. I feel a pang of disgust, and then one of relief. They continue walking, and I wish I could open my eyes and look. I've rarely seen him without posture and class. It feels and sounds as though would be interesting to watch. Degrading.

Once I remind myself that I'm the pitiful one, the one being carried, I'm slightly ashamed. It's hard to juggle both my hatred and my...I'd rather not think about it. My eyelids are too heavy. The pain of my wounds is slipping away.

"Do I abandon you on Jack's doorstep, or do I take you with me, Will?" It's faint. I almost don't hear it. I do hear a swallow and a sigh, warm breath on my cheek. He sounds stricken. Mildly shocked. He, for once, doesn't know what to do.

 _Do what you want. I'm going to sleep._ Why not give in to dreams that call for me so longingly now, perhaps for the first time?

"Stay with me, Will."

I don't think we're moving anymore. I feel his forehead press against my own. Perhaps for a rest. Perhaps for another reason. I probably will never know.

"If you say so, Hannibal." I hold out for a little bit longer. _Just for you, old fool._

"That's my good boy."

* * *

 **Note:**

This is just a...prologue of sorts. I do plan to make much longer chapters. Let me know what you think. I haven't written in a while. I may be rusty.

I'm "new" to the Hannibal fandom in that I finished all the seasons in roughly a few weeks and became quickly obsessed and incredibly inspired by this couple. No doubt, I ended up watching a ton of movies Mads is in, and continue to watch the ones I haven't. Totally in love with the man. But I want to make Hannibal true to his character, more or less, so I'm speaking through Will's POV instead, to keep a distance between us and Hannibal, as is presented in the show.

Enjoy, review to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
